Conventionally, when a robot program, which includes a signal control instruction for providing an interlock with a peripheral device, and a branch instruction, a standby instruction, and the like dependent on signal conditions, is executed with a simulator as it is, the disadvantage is that a desired operation cannot be obtained because no feedback signal is sent from the peripheral device. As a countermeasure to this disadvantage, a simulation apparatus is known which uses a separate file containing a command which is written in correspondence with a line of a robot program and used to set the state of a signal referred upon execution of the line of the robot program, or a command used to set the value of a data register (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2014-144524, for example).
With this simulation apparatus that prepares the separate file containing a feedback signal preliminarily written in correspondence with the line of the robot program, the robot can operate upon reception of the feedback signal written in the separate file, in response to a signal control instruction for an interlock, and a branch instruction, a standby instruction, and the like dependent on the signal conditions.